


Yes, sir

by jenlyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), How Do I Tag, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Sub Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlyjun/pseuds/jenlyjun
Summary: where mark is a very stressed out and tired ceo but at least he has renjun, his adorably sexy secretary to help him out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... I don't think anyone is going to read this but... just plz don't come for my lack of capitalization in my sentences (I do it just because I think it looks more aesthetic) but I hope whoever reads this like it >-<

”here's your coffee, mr. lee" renjun said softly as he gently placed the cup down next the black tousled mess that was mark's hair. "hhnnn..." mark groaned in response. the ceo was seconds away from pulling his hair out from having to do so many paperworks in the last few hours.

"sir, why don't you take a quick nap first?" renjun suggested gently, "you still have thirty minutes before your scheduled meeting with mr. na." mark finally looked up. and renjun's heart clenched seeing his boss's tired face.

dark circles surrounded his slightly bloodshot eyes, black hair carelessly tousled about, and as a result of mark tugging impatiently at his tie, a crinkled buttoned up shirt. "no, I don't have time for that," mark quickly shot down the offer, "there are still more paper works to do."

with an exasperated sigh, renjun leaned against mark's desk, "mr. lee, you need to sleep," he said firmly, "I know you haven't gone home in three days trying to strike a deal with lee corporations." the latter responded stubbornly. "I promise I will go get some sleep after this meeting is over, injun. but until then I am not going anywhere."

since he knows that it will be no changing mark when he's made his mind up about something, renjun gives up trying to convince him. "alright, alright, mr. lee, but at least try to tidy up your office," renjun scolded quietly as he bent over to pick up all the mess his boss had left on the floor.

crumpled up pieces of paper and empty coffee cups littered the carpet floor like confetti on the floor of a kid's birthday party. as he saw drops of coffee stain on the expensive carpet, renjun stood up and turned to face mark, "you ruined your carpet mr. lee-"

renjun froze in his spot when he saw mark’s eyes lingering hungrily over his exposed collar bones as well as his ass. he felt like a deer caught in the headlights under mark’s almost predatory, lust-filled gaze. it surely did not help when mark got up from his chair, and basically eye-fucked him as he loosened his wrist watch at an agonizingly slow speed.

“m-mr. lee?” renjun stuttered out cautiously, “is everything alright?”

“you know…” the ceo stalked closer and closer to his secretary, “I might just take up your offer of going to sleep.”

“oh, that’s great-“

“nuh-uh, let me finish,” mark gestured him to be quiet, then lowered his mouth next to renjun’s ear and whispered.

“but only if you join me.”

“w-wha,” now renjun was really starting to stumble over his words, “I-i…”

it would be a lie if he said he didn’t want to join mark. renjun wasn’t blind, he could see the lean muscles hidden under mark’s button-down shirt and his drool-worthy thighs. and metaphorically speaking, he could also see the sexual tension that had been lingering in the atmosphere around them.

in the last couple of weeks, the tension had been piling up so much so that renjun could swear other employees at the office could almost taste it. the lingering touches, wearing tight and exposing clothes, and flirting with anyone just to rile each other up. or acting in a way that, as renjun’s work friend, haechan puts it, “two horny teenagers that can’t seem to keep it in their pants.”

and a teenager, was exactly what renjun felt like in the moment. he felt his confident facade crumpling the second mark whispered into his ears and his florid cheeks were exactly what gave him away.

“oh you thought you were being so sly flirting with na jaemin right in front of my face,” mark scoffed, “not so confident now, are we?

“w-we shouldn’t be doing this right now, m-mr. lee…” renjun argued unconvincingly, “you have a meeting in a few minutes…”

“with na jaemin,” mark grits his teeth, “the dumb little manager that you’ve got wrapped around your finger. i might as well invite him in to watch us, so he learns not to put his dirty hands onto things that doesn’t belong to him.”

renjun bit his bottom lips to hold in the pathetic whimper trying to escape and squeezed his thighs together. he liked how mark was acting. with wild, untamed lust burning behind his chocolate orbs, mark seemed to devour his body with merely his gaze.

mark snaked his arm around renjun’s lithe waist and felt the latter’s small, delicate hands being placed on his chest. when he looked down, his eyes met the big, innocent doe eyes of his pretty secretary. renjun’s eyes watered around the corners and his soft body pressed against the hard muscular body that was his own.

“let’s move to my desk, sweetheart,” mark murmurs softly into renjun’s ear before guiding him there with a gentle push from the small of renjun’s back.

the secretary allowed himself to be led toward the desk and didn’t know what to do when his boss sat down on his chair.

“come on now,” mark patted his thigh encouragingly, “sit in my lap.”

renjun felt blood rushing to the tips of his ears, “s-sir, that will be highly inappropriate for me to do so…”

“It was not a request, baby,” mark said with a firm glare, “it’s an order.”

"I-i understand, sir..." with trembling limbs, renjun cautiously placed his plump ass on top of mark's thighs. but what he didn't expect was for mark to pick him up by the waist adjust him to straddle his thick, muscular thighs.

"mmphh...!" a tiny whimper crawled up renjun's throat.

"oh, look at you..." mark purrs as he fondles with renjun's butt, "you're already hard for me... what a pretty little slut..."

renjun couldn't meet him in the eye, "mr. lee..."

"do you know how much I've wanted this?" mark's voice was barely above a whisper, "do you know how hard it was for me to hold back seeing you swing your little hips around all day?" one of his hands pinched at renjun's sensitive, pink nipples.

he carried on despite renjun's little whines of embarrassment, "or seeing you bend over in those tight slacks of yours... god, did I want to take you right there and then in front of everyone..."

renjun's shirt had already slid off of his slender frame and laid abandoned on the floor. leaving his pale collarbone and nipples vulnerable to mark's hungry mouth.

mark had finally stopped spewing filth from his mouth but renjun didn't think it made it any easier for him. in fact, renjun had only gotten louder.

bruises and bite marks blossomed on his pale skin and mark's hands were relentless with their attack on renjun's sensitive buds. squeezing, twisting, and pulling at them in a way that had renjun mindlessly grinding his hips against mark's thigh, chasing his release.

"how cute," mark presses a kiss behind renjun's ear, "you are grinding on me, sweetheart..."

"does it feel good?"

"hah...! yes!" renjun gasped, his hips never stopping, "it feels so good, sir..."

mark growled softly into renjun's ear, "you think you can cum just by grinding on my thighs?"

"y-yes...!"

renjun felt mark's fingers nudge his lips open which he welcomed and sucked enthusiastically. making obscene wet noises and having drool dripping down his chin onto his exposed chest.

now with renjun's mouth properly shut, mark ordered, "come for me, baby..."

a shiver ran down renjun's spine when he heard mark's low, demanding voice. he was completely under mark's mercy, renjun realized there and then.

there he was, grinding on his boss's thighs like a bitch in heat. with mark's fingers toying with his sensitive nipples and wet mouth. renjun felt completely used.

and he loved it.

with several desperate hip thrusts and a few pinches at his swollen nipples, renjun came in his panties with a muffled moan, silenced by mark's fingers.

"ah... hah...!" renjun's whole body trembled like a leaf as he tried to come down from his high. but mark was nowhere done with him yet.

he slowly took out his fingers from renjun's wet cavern. a trail of saliva connected his fingertips to renjun's plump lips.

mark admired the sight of renjun's bedroom eyes before pulled his chin in for a gentle kiss. renjun whimpered into the kiss and his body couldn't stop twitching from sensitivity. mark's tongue felt slippery and warm inside his mouth. and renjun became so overwhelmed by the sensation that he lets mark do whatever he wished to him.

all he could hear in his ears were the wet, sloshing sound of their tongues and the pathetic pants and whimpers that belonged to himself.

when mark finally pulled away from the kiss, renjun panted breathlessly and looked even more flushed than before.

"you did so well for me, sweetheart..." mark whispered gently into renjun's ears, his hand petting his hair carefully.

"ah... mr. lee..." renjun panted, leaning on mark's shoulder for support, "w-wanna do something for you..."

"oh yeah," mark chuckled, "like what, baby?"

renjun's innocent doe eyes met his, "may I suck you off?"

"holy shit, sweetheart."

mark cursed as he felt his pants tightening even more. truly, renjun was going to be the death of him. he was sure of it.

"of course you can, baby," mark said encouragingly, his grip tightening around renjun's waist.

after being given the permission, renjun got off of mark's lap with shaky legs and kneeled in between mark's legs. his face now inches away from his crotch.

without wasting any time, renjun's hands found their way up to mark's belt and managed to hastily unbuckle them. his hands then found their way to the zipper which was trapping mark's painful bulge inside his trousers.

renjun quickly unzipped mark's pants and with mark's help, tugging down his tight-fitting boxers. and mark's hard cock came springing up, hitting his sculpted stomach with a quiet slap.

mark watched renjun's reaction with a proud grin. renjun's jaws dropped as he looked at mark's length.

he had always thought that his boss would have a nice cock but he never imagined for him to be this big. renjun's mouth watered at the sight.

"do you like what you're seeing, junnie?" mark placed a hand on renjun's cheek.

"I do, sir. I really do..." renjun averted his eyes away from mark's intense gaze, his rosy cheeks burned intensely .

"I'm glad." mark smiled as an encouragement to keep going. and that was exactly what renjun did.

he wrapped his small slender fingers around mark's thick length and gave it a few pumps. renjun took the curses that flew out of mark's mouth as a good sign and opened his mouth-

knock knock knock

"mr. lee?"

“shit,” mark cursed under his breath then called, “give me a minute!”

renjun’s eyes widened with fear when he heard the familiar voice of na jaemin beyond the office door, “mr. lee…” he looked up into mark’s eyes.

“it’s okay, baby,” mark comforted him with a hand on his cheek, “just be a good boy for me and hide under my desk, alright? can you do that for me?”

“y-yes sir,” renjun replied obediently before quickly scooting under the cramped dark space while mark hastily fixed his shirt and tie. he then scooted his chair towards the desk, successfully trapping renjun in between his legs.

after making sure everything was alright, mark called out, “you may come in now, manager na!”

within the pitch blackness of the office desk, renjun heard the sound of jaemin’s dress shoes coming closer and closer to where he was. thankfully, mark’s desk was an executive desk, which had a wooden board that completely shielded renjun from jaemin’s view. and renjun breathed a silent sigh of relief.

now that jaemin had settled down on the chair opposite of mark’s, the ceo began, “so, how are you doing, mr. na?”

“I’m doing great, mr. lee, thank you for asking,” jaemin fidgets in his seat, a forced smile painted across his face; after all, it wasn't a everyday thing for him to be called to the ceo's office, “may I ask why you have arranged a meeting with me, sir? If that’s alright.”

“oh, yes I called you-“

renjun had already began drowning out the boring business talk between the two men. the snippets he managed to catch onto was all about “managing new interns”, “hiring new employees”, and all the boring stuff that he had heard jaemin spewing on and on about all the time.

he had no choice but to sit through this conversation. since it’s not like he had any ways of escaping, currently being trapped between mark’s thick, muscular thighs. but being trapped like this had its own benefits, renjun supposed, he got to admire mark’s long, thick cock mere centimeters away from his face after all.

renjun would be lying if he said he never imagined how mark’s cock would look like, mark’s tight trousers and visible bulge led little to imagination, after all. but the real thing proved to be even better than what renjun imagined it to be. mark was a lot thicker than he had let on and the visible veins that ran down the sides of his cock made renjun’s mouth water.

it took renjun everything not to suck mark off right there and then, even with jaemin sitting just inches away. but as minutes passed, renjun found himself giving in towards the temptation. slowly but surely, he moved his hand, which was place on top of mark’s thigh towards his hardened length.

mark still appeared to be speaking in a nonchalant manner so renjun took that as mark's silent permission to keep going. renjun carefully wrapped mark’s cock in his small hand and felt it twitch, mark’s abdomen tightened. to make sure that jaemin wouldn’t catch on, renjun pumped mark’s cock painstakingly slowly, neglecting the tip intensionally.

judging from mark’s occasional fake coughs, renjun could tell that he was getting impatient. and he grew increasingly nervous that jaemin would be able to tell that something was off. but getting caught didn't seem to bother mark in the slightest. he actually lifted his hips, fucking into the renjun's hands, desperate for him to do something.

cute, renjun thought with a silent chuckle.

with jaemin’s apparent obliviousness and mark’s desperation, renjun grew bolder. after a few sped-up pumps, he opened his mouth wide and took as much of mark’s cock as he possibly could.

mark choked on his own spit and coughed violently from the sudden pleasure.

“mr. lee, are you alright?” jaemin asked worriedly.

“y-yes, I’m fine, no need to worry, m-mr. na,” mark said hurriedly, “please take a seat.”

jaemin didn’t look quite convinced at mark’s reply but sits down regardless, “sir, your cheeks are quite red. are you sure you are alright?”

“I-I don’t know, mr. na,” mark stuttered, “I may have a slight fever… would it be possible for us to resume our conversation at a later time? I think it would be best for me to lay down…”

“oh, of course, sir,” jaemin agreed easily as he stepped out from his chair, “your health is much more important. please get some rest. I will be taking my leave now, good-bye sir.”

“thank you, and good-bye…”

click

“now…” mark slowly rolled his chair backwards, “what were you trying to do there, sweetheart?”

with mark's cock still in his mouth, renjun chased after him on all fours. and mark thought that his secretary could not appear to be anymore erotic than he was then.

his thin delicate lips were stretched wide around his cock while drool trailed down his chin and onto his collarbones, making them glisten under the artificial lights. renjun's hips were bouncing up and down ever so slightly as if begging to be touched. while his tear soaked eyes looked up at his in the most innocent manner.

renjun slowly pulled his lips off of mark's length and began, "I wanted to make you feel good, sir."

"is that so?" mark ran his hand through renjun's blonde locks.

the boy nodded eagerly.

"what a good good boy..." mark praised, "such a perfect little toy for me..."

renjun was getting desperate, "sir, m-may I continue sucking you off?" he begged shamelessly, "want mr. lee's cock in junnie's mouth..."

"the things you do to me baby..." mark growls, "go ahead, sweetheart, let me see how well you can use that pretty mouth of yours."

the moment after mark granted him permission, renjun eagerly took mark's length into the wet, warm hole that was his mouth.

and then he sucked. hard.

he could hear the loud groan mark lets out from above him while he felt mark's fingers getting tangled up in his locks. seeing that mark very much enjoyed what he was doing, renjun began bobbing his head up and down.

as much as he wants to take the entirety of mark inside his mouth, renjun knew it would be impossible. he could barely take half of mark's cock down his throat before he felt his gag reflex kicking in.

with his hands, renjun pumped the parts where his mouth failed to reach while mark's low moans and groans rumbled from above him.

in curiosity, renjun looked up at mark with his cock still in his mouth. and mark cursed when they made eye contact with each other. renjun had never looked prettier than he did now, mark silently thought. his cherry red lips stretched wide around his pulsing length as his delicate hands jerked him off determinedly.

that was when mark lost it.

without any warning, mark stood up from his chair. this surprised his secretary who fell forward onto all fours, confusion filling his innocent brown orbs. but that look was quickly replaced by surprise when mark grabbed him by the head and fucked into his throat as if he was some sort of sex doll.

"mmphfff!" muffled whines of protests were the only noise renjun could make. after all, his mouth was stuffed full with cock.

however, mark was not concerned when renjun choked on his cock. because the look of renjun's eyes showed that he was enjoying every single part of this.

if anything, renjun continued to try his best at sucking tightly around mark's length, his cheeks hollowing in the process.

“shit, baby,” mark growled, his hips never stopping, “gonna come in your mouth...”

“mmphh…” the boy beneath him hummed in response, his tear-filled eyes practically begging the latter to do so.

with a few more thrusts of mark's hips and a few harsh sucks at his tip from renjun, mark came in his mouth with a snarl. and with his hand on the back of renjun's head, mark rode out his orgasm. the sound of renjun swallowing his cum mixed with his harsh pants.

as mark began to calm down, he slowly released renjun's hair from his vice grip. finally allowing the boy to take a breath.

renjun pulled his mouth off of mark's still hard cock and looked up towards his boss with an expectant look painted across his face. it is as if he wanted to be praised for doing so good.

mark reached down and wiped the drops of his cum from around the corners of renjun's mouth, "you were so good to me, baby..."

renjun melted into his touch, "thank you, sir... I'm g-glad that I made you feel good..." before his mouth eagerly chased after mark's cum-stained fingers and licking them clean.

"you are insatiable aren't you, kitten?" mark shook his head with an amused chuckle, "you just keep crawling back for more..."

"please..." renjun begged pathetically as he grinded his hard-on against mark's leg, "please do something, sir... junnie's been so patient..."

"oh you don't seem that patient to me," mark says mockingly before stepping on renjun's crotch. as much as he tried refraining himself from teasing renjun, it was impossible for mark to hold himself back when renjun looked so pretty on his knees.

"ah!" renjun crumpled beneath him as the heel of mark's dress shoes dug further into his sensitive hard-on.

"if you were so patient you wouldn't have grinded against my leg like a dirty slut now would you?" mark's dark gaze stared down at the small boy in pretend distaste.

renjun scrambled to apologize, "I-I'm so sorry, sir... I d-didn't mean to do it!"

"are you truly sorry though, baby?"

"yes!" renjun exclaimed out of desperation, “p-please, sir, I will do anything!"

his words peaked mark's interest, "anything?" he asked as a sly smirk creeped onto his face.

"y-yes!"

"now that's more like it..." and with a satisfied smirk, mark finally stopped massaging renjun's crotch with his shoes.

mark watched as his secretary's body tremble from oversensitivity and felt his blood rushing south.

"get up and lie on my desk," he ordered.

the smaller boy complied obediently despite barely being able to stand up thanks to his shaky legs. but once he gained a steady footing, renjun placed his back on mark's desk, careful not to squish any important paperworks.

the wood felt cold against his back and brought a shiver down his spine. now he felt more exposed than ever before. the way his nipples perked up shamelessly against the cold air made him feel hot in the cheeks. in which he tried to cover with his slender arms but that effort soon proved to be futile.

"nuh-uh, don't cover yourself up, princess." mark's hands reached up and pried his arms away from renjun's lithe body, "I want to see how pretty you are..."

an involuntary whimper escaped renjun's throat, "yes, s-sir...!"

"good boy..." the taller praised while he ran his hands up and down the porcelain skin of renjun's tummy, successfully working the boy up, "try and be quiet for me, alright? can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"y-yes!"

"good," from where he was lying on the desk, renjun watched as mark helped take his trousers off. and he couldn’t help but tremble at the slightest touch placed against his skin. after all, he was still sensitive from cumming moments ago.

mark wasted no time tugging his trousers off and his hand was now tugging at the band of his underwear.

renjun turned his head away from embarrassment. he could see a dark wet spot in front of his baby pink panties and his dripping wet cocklet that strained against it, making it tent up.

"you've got to keep your legs spread out, sweeetheart," mark scolded as he pried renjun's legs open, "or else how am I supposed to eat you out?"

"e-excuse me, sir...?" renjun hurriedly propped himself up using his elbows only to see a string of white cum connected from his pink undies to his throbbing cocklet when mark pulled his panties off.

"so pretty..." mark murmured to himself.

"s-sir...!" renjun exclaimed when he saw his boss pocketing his ruined panties but was quickly silenced when he felt mark's tongue prodding against his hole.

renjun couldn't breathe. not when mark was working his hole open so well with his tongue.

the hot, wet muscle licked around his rim sensually. and when renjun's moans gradually grew louder mark slid his tongue inside renjun's tight hole.

"h-hmphh!" a broken whimper escaped renjun's lips. no matter how much he tried to stay quiet, he soon realized that it was impossible. especially when mark was making him feel so good.

"ahhh...! sir!" renjun grinded his ass onto mark's skilled tongue, "please... please let me c-cum...!"

but there was no response from mark. since he was too busy sucking and working open renjun's tight hole.

"sir, p-please...!" the boy nearly sobbed, "I-I'm so so close..."

feeling a little sorry for the whimpering boy, mark decided to replace his mouth with his fingers instead. and despite begging for more, renjun was not ready for mark's long and slender fingers to brush pass his prostate.

"ahah!" renjun felt his back arching involuntarily off of the office desk and he couldn't find himself to move. his hole clenched tightly against mark's fingers every time the pads of his fingers massaged his prostate.

a trail of drool and tears traveled down renjun's face and onto mark's desk. at this point renjun did not care about potentially ruining the paperworks and focused solely on mark's fingers than dragged deliciously against his walls.

"ahh...! hah... mr. lee... your fingers feel so good...!" renjun whined mindlessly, "so long and thick..." mark's finger picked up their pace.

"s-sir...! I-I think I'm going to c-cum!" the secretary whimpered as he fucked his hole back against mark's fingers.

"ahh.. hah...! I'm gonna-"

"I don't think so, sweetheart," mark chuckled wickedly as he pulled his fingers out just before renjun's orgasm, edging him in the process.

"no! no! p-please, sir! please, I'm so close!" renjun lets out a broken sob as his hips thrashed around as if chasing after mark's fingers, "I was so close..."

"oh, you didn't think that I was going to let you cum on my fingers now did you..." mark laughed mockingly before grabbing renjun's chin, "you're only allowed to cum on my cock, sweetheart..."

renjun responded with a quiet whimper, “please…”

"alright, get up and bend over the desk for me," the ceo ordered and watched as renjun struggled to position his body as asked.

his pink cocklet was still painfully hard against his flat tummy and renjun was beyond embarrassed. there he was, denied of his orgasm and obediently following mark's orders so that he could finally get his release. renjun felt dirty but also turned on by the idea at the same time.

by putting most of his weight on the office desk, renjun had actually managed to somewhat stand bent over mark's desk. a wolf whistle sounded from behind.

"look at you..." mark purred, "what a pretty little vixen..." his big hands fondled with renjun's plump, supple ass.

the boy beneath him begged, "mr. lee... p-please..."

"please what?"

a pause, "please fuck me..." renjun mumbled shyly.

"what was that, sweetheart?" mark playfully slapped renjun's butt, "I couldn't hear you."

"p-please fuck me, mr. lee...!" renjun called out desperately and sobbed from embarrassment.

using his hand, mark guided his cock towards renjun's tight entrance and rubbed his cockhead up and down renjun's hole, teasing the boy even more. and as a result, he begged desperately.

"do you think you can take this, baby?" mark whispered against renjun's ear, "do you think you can handle it?"

"yes!" renjun sobbed needily, “j-junnie wants mr. lee's c-cock inside of him…!”

"alright, baby," mark placed a gentle kiss against renjun's shoulder blade, "but remember... you've asked for it."

as soon as he finished, mark pushed his entire length into renjun's tight pink hole. and he made sure that even his base was fully pushed in.

"fuck, baby," mark swore loudly, "you're so tight..."

while mark wasn't doing great trying to hold himself back, renjun wasn't doing any better, "ahh! hah! ahh... w-why is it s-so big...?" renjun thrashed his head and body around violently, "i-it's way t-too deep...! ah...!"

and with that renjun lets out a drawn out moan before completely collapsing onto the desk.

"junnie," mark asked in disbelief, "did you cum just now?"

"nnghh...! hah! s-sir...!" renjun couldn't stop himself from panting and whimpering, "it's in t-too deep...!"

mark gently caressed renjun's small waist and watched as his secretary's body shake uncontrollably when he pulled out so only his head was still inside of renjun's hole, "oh yeah? then how about this?"

without warning, mark thrusted his whole length into renjun, his head pressing directly against the boy’s prostate.

tears rolled down renjun’s flushed cheeks as he trembled from oversensitivity, “s-sir! sir…! i-it’s too much…”

the sound of skin slapping resonated throughout the office, “but you asked for it, sweetheart,” mark purred sadistically, “so you are going to take it like a good little slut. did I make myself clear?”

the desk beneath renjun creaked repeatedly and the secretary could no longer hold back his moans, “hmmph! ahhh…! mr. lee…!” he called mark’s name so repeatedly that it left his lips like a mantra.

mark sped up his thrusts, hitting the spot that made renjun’s eyes roll back again and again. at this point, renjun’s legs could no longer support the weight of his body. if it weren’t for the desk beneath him, renjun would have easily collapsed onto his knees.

he couldn’t think of anything other than the ecstasy that he was feeling. the way his sensitive nipples rubbed against the desk due to mark’s harsh thrusts. and the way that he felt so incredibly full.

renjun had slept with a handful of people before he met mark, but none of his exes could have satisfied him to this extent. he loved that mark’s cock would stretch him open so incredibly wide but also how he could feel the veins on the sides of his cock would brush against his walls so deliciously.

“you are getting tighter around me, junnie…” mark whispered into renjun’s ears, lightly biting them in the process, “are you going to cum?”

“yes!” renjun moaned shamelessly, “please l-let junnie cum, sir…”

“cum for me baby”

mark reached his hand over renjun’s waist and grabbed his pretty little cocklet. he abused its tip harshly and renjun came with a broken sob.

it would not be an exaggeration to describe renjun as broken. his pale, lithe body was trembling like a leaf with mark’s cock still sliding in and out of his pink hole from behind. renjun’s tears and drool both dripped down his face, mixing with each other in the process and stained mark’s desk. his innocent doe eyes were rolled back into the back of his skull as his tiny cocklet spurted out droplets of cum onto mark’s hand.

“shit, baby,” mark groaned animalistically as he felt renjun’s walls tightening almost painfully around him, “I’m gonna cum…”

“please fill junnie up sir…” renjun could no longer think rationally, “junnie wants to be filled to the brim with your cum…”

“oh fuck me,” mark snarled at renjun’s lewd words and felt himself releasing into renjun’s tight, welcoming hole.

renjun was so fucked out at this point that he couldn’t himself spewing out dirty things, “ahhh…! t-there’s so much! junnie feels so full…”

“oh yeah, baby?” mark asked darkly.

“then how about I fill you up everyday?”

ever since that fateful day, both mark and renjun had been going at it nonstop in mark’s office.

every morning, renjun would quietly knock on mark’s door, “may I come in, mr. lee?”

“please, come on in.”

mark looked renjun up and down and licked his lips seductively, “are you ready to be filled, princess?”

“yes, sir.”

THE END


End file.
